


Magi reader one shots

by Pepperskullss



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss





	1. Naughty Dream [Jafar]

You were sitting in your office writing down some numbers before you sighed and threw your head back looking at the ceiling. Being a part of the eight generals was tough work once Sinbad had everyone defeat a serpent that was in the water near the island a few days back.

 

Starting to lean back you did not notice your chair was going farther than you anticipated and your arms flew around you to grab on to the desk. Not finding your desk, you started going back as you closed your eyes waiting for impact to come.

After a few seconds you opened your eyes as you did not hit the ground, looking up you saw a pale face with freckles. Smiling you kept staring as the chair was brought back up to your desk.

"What exactly are you doing?" The words fell from him as he just stared at you with a blank face.

Blushing you sat straight up and put your hands on your lap looking professional.

"I was bored so I laid back and my chair went a little too far. Thank you for saving me!" Smiling at him you noticed his cheeks were a little tint of pink. "You ok Ja'far? Your face is a little red."

Shaking his head making the white hair of his sticking out move. "Im feeling alright. You better get back to work! Those papers need to be finished by tomorrow." Before Ja'far turned around you grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

You watched as he fell on your desk making your paperwork fly. " Want to help?" Smiling you saw Ja'far look at you in anger. He sighed and got off your desk fixing the work.

Whilst watching the male clean what he had messed up your mind went elsewhere.

-

"Ja'far! Stop teasing~" Moaning as the male nicked your neck with his teeth your body pressed closer to his own as close as you could be while pressed into the wall. His lips pressed to where he bit you and teasingly kissed down your collarbone pushing away some of the fabric as he trailed his kissed down farther until he reached your wrapped breasts.

Your legs went up to Ja'far's waist and locked behind him as your arms sprang free from his hair to wrap around his neck as his lips attacked the bare skin above your breast.

"You are the one teasing me f/n." His voice sounded smooth as you moaned when his lips went lower when his hands went behind your chest to your back and started untying your wraps covering your breasts.

Just he got the last part undone he kissed you hard and pushed your body even farther into the wall feeling like you were sinking into it.

-

"f/n? Are you feeling alright? Your face is bright red!" Your naughty thoughts were interrupted by the male you were just daydreaming about and blushed harder. Shaking your head you fixed your work with him and sat down pouting at how much work you still have.

"Could you help me Ja'far! I have far more work to do for me to turn it in tomorrow!" Whining at the white haired assassin with your bottom lip out and curled along with your eyes twinkling giving Ja'far the puppy dog look. Sighing he turned and got another chair and sat next to you grabbing another writing utensil.

"Thank you Ja'far! You're a life saver. I will treat you to drinks later." Quickly looking away from him you got your own writing utensil and started working on your paperwork not noticing the male looking at you before doing some work.

-

A hand was on your inner thigh spreading your legs apart as you threw your hand to the males hair gripping the crazy white locks as his lips trailed up your thigh heading towards your heat.

"You're very warm." He stated as his face was getting closer. Your eyes clenched shut just before the bottom of your robe was pushed farther up feeling his hands roam your legs and then head towards your backside.

"Ehh!" Yelping from Ja'far groping your bottom. He smiled giving more kisses up your thigh now close to your heat. Throwing your head back you moaned as his lips touched your nether regions.

-

Groaning you blinked your eyes opened feeling a pair of eyes staring at you, looking to the side you saw Ja'far staring at you with a blush covering his freckles.

"What?" Yawning you looked at him more. His reaction was to look away and then back at you looking more normal.

"You were moaning in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" It was your turn to flush as Ja'far wanted to know what you were dreaming about. Looking down you closed your legs feeling a little wet from the naughtiness of it.

"U-um nothing!" Cursing for stuttering you started fidgeting with your fingers.

Ja'far came closer to you just as his hand touched your leg rubbing your thigh. Stopping from playing with your fingers you looked at the male and saw that his eyes were a little different. Swallowing some spit you turned a little making his hand go up your thigh more.

"You were dreaming of something bad weren't you? Is that why you were moaning?" His face came closer to yours and bumped foreheads. His dark eyes stared into your __e/c__ eyes with a lot of intensity. Your blush darkened from the loss of space between the two of you.

"N-no!" Squeaking the word you closed your eyes and closed your legs more just as his hand went up and put his inbetween them close to your heat like in your dream.

"You're lying! You are very wet and I can tell you were thinking about sex f/n." Looking down to see your robe hiked up to your waist and his hand in between them. You nodded to him and bit your lip from the movement of his fingers teasing you.

Suddenly his hand was ripped away and he got up from his seat grabbing your hand dragging you out of your office down the hallway.

"W-what are you doing Ja'far!?" Finally feeling a little better you yelled at Ja'far as he stopped in front of a door before letting your hand go and leave you out of the room as he disappeared into the room.

A minute later he came out and dragged you the opposite way to the room quarters. Feeling warm again you swallowed more spit just as the both of you made it to a room and ran in closing the door.

Ja'far looked at you and pressed your body to the wall pinning your arms above your head with one hand.

His head came closer to yours and snatched his lips with yours in a passionate kiss.

"No more daydreaming on my watch f/n or you will get punished." Ja'far said making you shiver and nod as he kissed down your neck.


	2. Dreaming [Judal]

Those eyes scared you. Staring right at you with the intent to kill you.

Wrapped up in a scarf you struggled to get out but it was of no use as the male in front of you placed something on you, no strength meant you were going to die with those hands.

That smile scared you as it grew and his eyes got big and more intense showing that he really was going to kill you.

The love of your life was going to kill you.

How did it get like this?

He used you. He tricked you into loving him and even went as far to propose but then he turned on you; He licked his lips seeing how you were struggling. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You thought he was better than this, he was not like he was before you met him.

The scarf felt tight and the cold ground wasn't doing anything as Judal stood above you with a knife in his hand as those eyes looked more and more crazed as the second went by.

"Oh f/n. Your struggling is making me want to keep you alive longer~" His voice even sounded crazed. Hearing him crouch to your level on to the ground you shut your eyes not wanting to see his face. He chuckled and brought the knife to your cheek rubbing the cold steel making you shiver.

This was sickening and just pure wrong. Nothing felt right anymore.

His breath hit your nose as his lips touched yours in a searing kiss that you didn't want, those lips were sinful as you tried to push yourself away not wanting to play his game anymore.

It wasn't fun but then his mouth opened as his teeth caught your lip and bit down earning you to scream from the feeling of your lip bleeding and pulsing from the bite. He laughed and brought those lips to your clavicle only to bite down hard enough to bring out blood.

All you could do was watch the male bite various parts of our body earning a scream from you from each bite he made.

Everything hurt just as the last bite was on your cheek and then felt the cold steel of the knife again rubbing your stomach that was now exposed. Judal smiled before digging the knife into your skin as you felt it go in.

The feeling of the knife going into your skin and then dragged down was the most excruciating pain you had ever felt. It was going deeper as Judal started laughing harder and pressed into your shoulder making everything worse.

The way he was digging the knife into you and the laugh, this was it for you.

This situation was getting worse as the blood started to pour out now, it was dripping unto the floor in a puddle as the knife went lower.

Everything was getting darker and spotty, everything was hurting and the last thing you saw were those red eyes you thought you loved.

-

Opening your eyes you breathed hard. The dream felt so real, the sweat was pouring off of you and soaking the bed you were in.

You held your head and sobbed from the way those eyes of Judal looked at you and the way he acted in your dream, you couldn't shake it off no matter what you could think of. His red eyes pierced your soul if that was possible and hurt like a bitch.

Tears stained your sheets as they escaped your cheeks and ran down to the sheet of the bed.

Opening your eyes fully now, they felt puffy and irritated. Looking around your surroundings you saw the man of your nightmare sleeping peacefully with his back towards you.

You felt sick.

He couldn't revert back to his old self; Right?

Seeing as he was soundly asleep you gently threw the blanket off of you and got out of the bed to pull your shirt up checking if there was anything. You saw nothing on your stomach or any marks on your body were there supposedly was bite marks. Sighing in relief you put the shirt down and tip toed out of the room not wanting to wake the magician out of his slumber.

Getting out of the room, you breathed heavily and made your way to the baths to relax before you start in on chores for the palace.

-

Once out of the baths you smiled as now you felt relaxed and better from the nightmare. Everything felt fine until you saw a body with black hair leaning against the wall.

Your heart started to race as your mind went to the way Judal acted and it made you stiffen. Seeing him again made you shiver in fear, those eyes, that smile. It made you physically ill. Not wanting to walk up to him to give your usual hug the only thing you could think of was to run the opposite way far away from him.

Judal saw you run away and frowned in confusion wondering why you had ran from. He never saw you in the morning which was unusual from the normal morning routine.

One of the palace guards walked up to the male giving a slight nod. All Judal could do was wonder what got into you and whispered under his breath. "Whats wrong with her?"

The male walked off curious to why you acted like that and went off to find his favorite tree to eat his peaches.


End file.
